Viva Las Vegas
by Mally Ruler of All Eggs
Summary: Kagome and a few future pals go to Vegas but why is her suitcase so heavy? Rated R for future chappys
1. Kagome finds a surprise

Disclaimer: I done own Inuyasha despite the fact that I wish I did I must face the truth that I probably never will........ :'(  
  
VIVA LAS VEGAS  
  
"Viva Las Vegas viva... viva... viva Las Vegas," Ayumi and Eri chorused. "Come on Kagome sing with us you know you want to this is like the first time you have been out of the house in like a month with you being sick and all," Eri prodded.   
  
I should be having fun thought Kagome so what if Inuyasha didn't want me to come on this trip he should have understood my need to be with my friends and he will get over the back trouble. So what if I had to sit him about 500 times to get home. I am here now and Inuyasha is like 500 billion miles away in Tokyo not to mention 500 years back in the past.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
Earlier that day in feudal Japan. "KAGOME!!! Get your ass back here!" Inuyasha spat as he struggled against her incantation. "I swear Kagome I will come and get you as soon as god damn thing wears off!"  
  
"SIT" Kagome screamed for good measure as she jumped into the well.  
  
After a few minutes of eating grass Kagome's spell wore off and Inuyasha ran as fast as he could, which is pretty damn fast if I do say so myself, and jumped into the well he was a man of his word and he was going to bring Kagome back no matter what happened, even if he had to eat dirt for the rest of his life. When he got through to the other side of the well he jumped straight up to Kagome's window seel and peered into her window. She was dressed in a mans cloths obviously Souta's because they were very tight on her slim body. Even though he wasn't trying to Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at her she was beautiful no matter what she wore, but those pants made her look even more beautiful. She was singing in some words that Inuyasha had never heard before. Gods even her voice was beautiful. She was packing, but not in the bag that she took on their journeys a bigger and heavier looking bag. There was no way she was planning on taking that bag on a journey with him. She was leaving him to go into another village. He had to follow so he jumped down to were Kagome's mother kept her car, or at least that is what he thought she had called that metal monster, and hopped into the trunk, careful to hide in a corner deep in the back so that maybe if he was lucky Kagome wouldn't notice him. A little while later Kagome had come down and thrown her suitcase right on top of the grumpy and hot hanyou. She hadn't even noticed him, he would have to scold her later for that not even noticing his aura in the back of the car what if had been his brother not him, but for now he would thank the gods that she had let her guard down. He transferred himself into her big bag it was a tight squeeze, but nothing a hanyou couldn't handle.   
  
****End of Flashback*****  
  
So as Kagome rode down the hot and dusty desert roads of Vegas she had no idea what was in the bag sitting next to her. She was in Vegas with her two best friends, in her era anyways. She wouldn't think about him this whole trip she decided as she quickly apologized for her rudeness, "Gomen yall must be jet lag what were we talking about?"  
  
"The way you never get out of the house any more Kagome I am worried you need to get a boy friend and quite getting sick alllllllll they time," Eri dragged out the all for emphases, "you are so going to tell us who this mystery man is before we go home Kagome." They pulled into the Grand Casino even though the girls couldn't gamble it was the perfect place to stay right in the middle of everything. As the bellhop picked up Kagome's bag he mumbled, "damn bag ways a ton like their was a full grown person in it." No it couldn't be their was no way she could have been right he wouldn't do that no he wouldn't follow her this whole way, not him ...... no wait that is the exact thing he would do damn. She focused all her power on the suitcase and sure enough their it was Inu youkii his presence was all over the bag. She watched as the bell boy loaded her now extremely heavy bag and took it to her room. She was the lucky one or so her friends thought who drew the key with the middle room, her friends had joining doors on either side of her, why did the gods curse her into that room with Inuyasha here? And what happened to her miko power to let Inuyasha come in unseen she had her guard down to happy to think that, that bastard would stoop that low. When she was finally in her room she locked all the doors and looked around to see is their were any types of camera's around she rolled "Inuyasha" to the corner of the room and went to lay on her bed deciding that if he liked that bag so much he could just stay there. After about an hour of watching tv she flipped of the set and said simply, "Inuyasha, I know that you are there."  
  
"Well than let me out bitch!"  
  
"No" she replied simply, "I think that you should stay in their a while and learn your lesson."   
  
"AAAAAAHHHH let me out of here KKKAAGGGOOOMMMEEE!!!"   
  
"SIT" she walked over to were the suitcase was now laying on the ground and unzipped the bag. He struggled free from the incantation and stood up popping every bone in his body. "Inuyasha how could you follow me 5,000 miles in to the Americas!!!"  
  
"What you are mad at me you left me in that damn bag for the whole day!!! And you didn't even tell me that you were leaving. And were are we any ways."  
  
Kagome gave up and calmed down there was no use fighting with him, "Inuyasha come here." She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the cool night air on the terrace needless to say they were in the 10th floor of the massive cassino. "How did we get up this high Kagome???"  
  
"It was easy on an elevator it is like this big machine it goes Up and DOWN I will show it to you later. Damn how in the hell am I going to explain you to my friends. I mean O yea guys I can time travel and this is me hanyou friend Inuyasha that just so happened to follow me here in hopes of dagging me home."  
  
"Why not that is the truth after all."   
  
"No Inuyasha I cannot do that they will think that I am a freak and that Eri is the biggest gossiper this side of the well. If I tell her the entire school will know by Monday and my entire school life would be over. Can't you imagine what that would be like I mean gods it would be horrible and I would never be able to face them again." Before Inuyasha had a chance to reply their was a small nock on the door, "Kagome??" came Ayumi's small and barely readable voice. She and Inuyasha turned to face each other their faces masked in horror.   
  
Kagome broke the silence, "Inuyasha how many people are outside the door?"  
  
"Only one Kagome why?"   
  
"Good. Ayumi I will be their in a minute let me get up." She rushed over to the door and looked out the little peep hole just to be sure. When she saw only Ayumi she quickly opened the door and pulled the poor surprised girl inside and slammed the door. "Ayumi is I tell you something do you swear not to tell any one especially Eri."  
  
"Yes of course Kagome you are my dearest friend and I respect your wishes." Kagome stepped out of the way to reveal a slightly annoyed Inuyasha. Ayumi yelped in surprise to see a boy in Kagome's room and didn't even notice the fact that he had little dog ears on the top of his head.   
  
"KAGOME. Why didn't you tell me that you were bringing someone with you on the trip and that he was soooo kawaii. OOOOOO and those clothes they are so authentic looking almost as if jumped out of the past."  
  
"Sadly Ayumi you hit it right in the dot he did just jump out of the past." Ayumi began to laugh hysterically but when she looked into Kagome's eyes she stopped abruptly.  
  
"O my gods you are not joking are you Kagome?"  
  
"I told you that I wasn't. You might want to sit down." Ayumi plopped herself onto the bed and looked up expectantly. "You see I haven't been sick this entire year grandpa has been making all that up so that I could travel 500 years into the past and help Inuyasha find a jewel called the Shikon no Tama."  
  
"O my gods you mean that jewel that was supposed to give youkii extremely great powers I thought that onley to be a myth."  
  
"O no it is extremely real and very powerful more than the legends ever explained." She turned to Inuyasha "Ayumi studies all the old myths in her free time." Then turning back to Ayumi she said tell me all that you have heard about the jewel and I will go on from there."  
  
"Well lets see I told you about the jewel its self, O O there is that one myth says that a powerful miko broke the jewel." She looked up and Kagome said sheepishly, "Yea that was me."  
  
Then the unspoken Inuyasha spoke up yea she broke the god damn thing into a million pieces giving countless fucking youkii great power"  
  
"Inuyasha shut up or I will say the word. SSSSSS."  
  
"Ok damn I won't another word bitch."  
  
"Ok back to the problem at hand" she turned to Ayumi, "Have you heard the boy that was bound to a tree for over fifty years by a powerful miko???"   
  
"Yes. Why?" Kagome pointed to were Inuyasha was sulking. "That is the youkii that was bound to the tree?"  
  
"Actually hanyou but that is him all in the same. Grumpy old Inuyasha. The hanyou that snuck into my suitcase and followed me all the way here. O yea I never really punished you for that did I Inuyasha?"  
  
He stood up and stalked over to were the angry girl was standing "You think that being in that bag for two extra hours while you watched tv wasn't enough punishment you should be the one being punished, Bitch."  
  
"Sit Boy" Kagome's mood was back to being furious with Inuyasha and she didn't want to deal with him. The fight continued and Ayumi watched in aw how could her best friend that she had known since the first grade be the powerful miko that she had been studying for the last three years. It was just to unbelievable. She knew that the stories were not all myths all myths were based on truth even if it was just a tiny morsel.   
  
"UM guys?" She finally spoke up. "So if he is from the past Kagome how did he get into the future and why in the 7 hells did you bring him here??"  
  
"O well you know that really old well in the back of my house that grandfather told no one to go near because it was haunted? Well he had a goos reason that well is a portal to the past and only Inuyasha and me can go through it. And for you other question that ass got into my suitcase and followed me here." She pointed an accusing finger in Inuyasha's direction.   
  
"OOOOOOOOOO. Ok that explains a lot the legend always said that he was a stubborn youkii." Ayumi replied.  
  
"WHAT did you say?" Inuyasha did not like to be insulted especially by a human. "Inuyasha sit. Ayumi I wouldn't get on his bad side. And PLEASE don't tell Eri if you tell her the WHOLE world will know by Monday and my life will be over not to mention Inuyasha will be under the knife in some top secret lab." Kagome babbled like this for about another 5 minutes. In the mean time Inuyasha and Ayumi sat on the bed and just watched in amazement at how the girl could talk so fast and still be audible. "So as you can see we just cant let that happen." They both just shook there heads in a yes type fashion. "Kagome I promise that I will not tell Eri but I doubt that she will give up with the explanation that you just met him and now he is staying in your room."  
  
"Damn" Kagome swore under her breath "You are right she won't give up that fast and if I say that he is a cousin or something she will be all over him and o my gods I don't have any clothes." She ran over to her suitcase and started fumbling with all the different zippers finding what she was looking for she quickly walked back over to Inuyasha and plopped it on his head it was one on those damned hats that he hated soooo much. As fast as Kagome had put it on Inuyasha had ripped it off. "Kagome I am not wearing that damned hat!!!"   
  
"Yes you are Inuyasha you followed me here and now you have to pay the price."   
  
"Feh" Inuyasha's famous words as she pinned him to the wall and put the hat back on his head.   
  
"I guess I will be going." Ayumi spoke up after being jumbled into a fight between Inuyasha and Kagome.   
  
They looked up from were they were Kagome still had Inuyasha pinned to a wall, "Bye Ayumi please remember not a word to Eri." Ayumi walked out the door and Kagome unpinned Inuyasha "I am going to take a shower." Kagome declared grabbing a towel from the closet and walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. She emerged fully dressed in a pair of cheer shorts and a tank top steam curling around her body. Hair still wet and jumped into the bed. Inuyasha took of his outer robes and climbed in next to her. "Night Inuyasha." "Good night Kagome."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope that you like the first chappy I will be posting the next chapter soon pleeze RR and tell me what you think I would like to get Inuyasha arrested at some point in the story pleeze tall me what he should do to get in jail........... I should have the next chap by Oct. And if I don't I am sry I am lazy..... 


	2. A strange situation

Disclaimer: I havent owned them in the lasy 2 chappys what would make you think that I own them now???   
  
Viva Las Vegas Chapter 2  
  
As always Inuyasha was the first to wake that morning, It wasn't quite dawn yet but the sky was beginning to change colors outside. 'Gods how did we end up in this position arms and legs entangled her hands in my hair.' He thought as she rolled over and snuggled into his muscular chest he rapped his arms around her and placed his head deep into her neck, and went back to sleep, dreaming of her and what they were supposedly doing tomorrow. Kagome stirred about an hour later instantly waking Inuyasha she was still groggy giving him enough time to slip away from their warm embrace. "Inuyasha what time is it?"   
  
He looked over at the clock hanging on the wall, "8:00 Kagome why." She jumped out of the bed grabbed her clothes from yesterday and ran into the bathroom as soon as she was changed back into her clothes she ran back out to start doing her makeup and stopped and looked at Inuyasha who was still sitting half dresses on the bed he was looking at her with a look of amazement in his eyes when he saw her looking he simply asked, "Why don't you run that fast when a youkii is coming?"  
  
"Youkii aren't as scary as Eri around a hot guy." With that he got up and put back on his outer robes. as if summoned by the gods the second that they were dressed and ready they heard Eri knock on the door. "Kagome let me in we have to talk about what we are going today." The second the door was opened Eri came in noisily Ayumi following closely at her heals. The ominous girl didn't even notice Inuyasha until she was half ways in between talking about there show that they were going to go see tomorrow. And when she did let's just say that it was not a pretty sight she slowly turned her head in Inuyasha's way blinked and turned her head back to look at Kagome, "Kagome-chan who is that?"   
  
"UMMMM Eri this is my ummmmm friend from Kyoto I ummmm saw him at the store yesterday and he told me were he was staying and it was just a hell hole so he will be staying here with me this week on the pull out coach........ yea the couch."  
  
"O poooooooooor baby!" Eri rushed over to Inuyasha's side kneeling by him and started to pat his back in a provocative manner. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Ayumi sweat dropped, "Eri" Kagome began, "Inuyasha will be going with us ok."   
  
"Fine with me," Eri said with a glance at Inuyasha. It was clear that she would be trying to get with our favorite hanyou. So now they were off for there first day in Sin City...  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` Ok OK I know that it is short but I had to get the chapter out or you guys would lose interest... tear....... RR tell me what you think that they should do in the city of Sin on their first day!!!! 


	3. SHOPPING!

Disclaimer: I don't own don't sue me I just like to have a little fun at the expense of their reputations....  
  
Viva Ch. 3  
  
Ok on to their first day in the city of sin according to Kagome they were going to see a magic show w/ tigers and 2 ningens doing magic, but how a ningen that was not a miko could do magic was beyond Inuyasha. But first things first Inu couldn't go walking around America in M.C. Hammer Pants. So it was of to the big mall in the sky. That's right the Boulevard Mall the biggest mall in town. Let's just say that the girls went crazy and ran into every store dragging Inu by the heels on the way... he was not having fun. They poked and pulled him into many different outfits and they ranged from Prep in American Eagle to Punk & Goth in Hot Topic. It was bad at least in Inu's seat it was and even in one instance Kagome slipped and told him to SIT in a chair by the dressing room.... yea he was pancake eating well not really sure but he landed on a pair of spiked boots that belonged to a not so nice looking man....... in the end they settled on American Eagle. Kagome also had to get a few outfits but had not NEAR as much trouble as of feudal hanyou. Finally they got back to the hotel and got ready for the not so magic show. Inuyasha was dressed in khaki pants and a A&E   
  
T-shirt. Kagome had on tight black pants and a brownish cami to wear to the shows. They both looked great. They went outside to meet the others and found Eri wearing a showy blue jean mini skirt and a low cut sweater, Ayumi always the conservative one was wearing a turtleneck and a LONGER blue-jean skirt. They were all ready for a night of magic Kagome and Ayumi laughing all the way down the stairs while Eri trailed behind trying desperately to get a hold of our Inu and just waiting foe a moment to flirt.......(AN: little whore.. Oops did I sat that?) All the while backing Inu more ans more into the wall...   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
will kagome save him or will she let Eri have her way?????? wait and find out b/c it is 2 in the morning and I need to go climb into bed w/ Lord Shessomaru.......... what will we do there??? Dirty minded readers!!!!! O well more power to ya go HENTAII's of the US..... I am gunna start a club called that email me if ya wanna join LOL....... go HOUS!!! waaaaaaaaaaahoooooooooo 


	4. what really happened to Roy

Viva Ch.4   
  
They were going to see Siegfried and Roy at the casino, they even had front row seats. The whole way there Kagome TRIED to explain what the show was all about but all Inuyasha could remember was ningens, animals, and magic. Other than that all he could think about was the way her hand was on his leg and how good it felt. They were in a cab and Eri and Ayumi were following in a separate cab.... THANK THE GODS........ Eri was really beginning to get on Inu's nerves always touching and poking at him and she had tried at least 5 times to grab his ass she was worse than the hoishii and Kagome was right she was scarier than a youkii......... They were at the HUGE casino now and were about to go in when Kagome turned to Inuyasha and said, "Inuyasha these men are ningens and all this magic is fake so pleeeeeeeeeeze don't attack thinking that they are youkii."  
  
"Kagome, after fending off Eri for the day I don't believe that I have enough energy to kill a ningen."  
  
They both began to laugh uncontrollably.   
  
The show was wonderful even though Kagome had to put her hand on Inuyasha's arm a few times to keep him from killing Siegfried when a few of the explosions happened. That is it was all fine until. . . . the white tigers came on for as they were walking onto the stage Roy gave Kagome THE EYE. And Inuyasha went crazy I don't think that Kagome had ever seen him act so fast not when fending off Naraku or even Eri. But he jumped up and mauled Roy every where. . . . . it was horrible and nothing could stop Inuyasha on his rampage. One of the tigers even came over and tried to stop him. Kagome finally had to scream, "Sit" and not only did Inuyasha do a face plant but all the tigers and animals also sat on her command. She ran as fast as she could and grabbed Inuyasha by the collar and dragged him outside but all the audience saw was a white blur go by. . . . . .man she was in a hurry. When they were outside she threw him down, "Inuyasha tell me what happened in there there wasn't even an explosion you just went off and almost killed a famous MAGICIAN!!!!!"  
  
"Kagome. . . . . . . . ." Inuyasha said in a wailing voice.  
  
"WHAT INUYASHA WHAT IS IT???"  
  
"He was flirting with you."  
  
"SO WHAT INUYASHA EVERY GUY AT THE MY SCHOOL AND SOME MEN IN THE FEUDAL ERA FLIRT WITH ME AND I DON'T SEE YOU KILLING THEM." Kagome was to mad to hear his answer, "Let's just go home.  
  
When they were finally home and both Kagome and Inuyasha with some resistance had showered (AN: no not together you little hentaii's I am saving that for l8ter ; ) ) they were laying in bed and Kagome rolled over. "Inuyasha"  
  
"Yes Kagome" rolling over to look at her.  
  
"You know Roy is gay." Inuyasha sweet dropped and Kagome laughed a good finish to a VERY long day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ha now we all know what really happened. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .LOL. . . . NONE OF YOU EMAILED ME TO JOIN HOUS. . . . . :' (. . . . . LOOK YOU MADE THE AUTHOR CRY. . . . BAD BAD PEOPLE NEVER MAKE THE AUTHOR CRY. . . . HER FAMILIAR MIGHT KILL YOU WHILE YOU SLEEP. . . . So you can recognize my familiar she is a black and white cat that answers to the name Skittles. . . . she is asleep right now so that gives you time to RUN AWAY!!!! LOL there are still openings if you want to join HOUS (Hentaii's of US) RR and tell me if you want to join. . . . . . . .. . . 


	5. AN IMPORTANT

does anyone want this story to continue cuz I am not real happy about the way it is turning out it is beginning to sound very very forced. . .. . . .... . . my muse billy went away to Cancun with my friend . . . . . . .tell me if you REALLY want me to continue and maybe if your very sweet you can give me sum ideas cuz no muse + me= BIGGEST writers block EVER@!!!!!!  
  
well tell me soon . . . . ..Love yall   
  
blessings  
  
silver (sutherninu) 


End file.
